The Curse of Calypso
by Percabethlover431
Summary: It's three months after the war with Gaia, the other six of the prophecy have finally healed from Leo's death. But what happens when leo comes back with Calypso. What happens on the night of celebration when Percy and Annabeth do something and Annabeth ends up pregnant how will Annabeth tell Percy and how will calypso tell leo about her curse and her pregnancy.
1. The Scream

**Authors note: this is my first story so please don't hate, suggestions are alums so is criticism, but please be nice. Thank you, please review.**

**The Curse of Calypso**

**Percy POV**

I walked over to Annabeth while her back was turned. "Boo!" I yelled into her ear. She jumped and turned around, her drakon bone dagger pointed at face. "Percy Jackson!" I wasn't scared so much of the dagger, I was more scared of Annabeth. "Whoa," I said, careful not to get to close. She lowered her dagger. Annabeth still has a deathly look in her eye. She was acting strange, Annabeth usually drop it right away. She did seem a little moody lately, I wonder...

A scream brought me out of my thoughts. I turned toward the sound, a girl was running down the hill. And she was carrying Hazel.

**sorry it was short stories will get longer with more chapters. Will summit chapter two as soon as possible, please review!**


	2. Waking

**I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed on my first chapter shout outs to:**

**Hercule**

**Megs**

**StikLover2 and the curse is the one she thought the gods were bluffing about, one made up by me.**

**All of your reviews were great, thank you everybody.**

**Annabeths POV**

I don't know why I snapped at Percy, probably because right before he jumped out at me while working on the beach I was onto to something great, something to mention to Athena, and he had made me lose my train of thought! I can't even remember what I was thinking. "Percy, don't worry 'bout it, I was just in deep thought." He nodded, probably realived I wasn't giving him the death stare. That's when we heard the scream. "Ahh!" It erupted through the air. I looked towards where the sound came from. It was at the top of Half-Blood hill. Right next to Thalia's tree, a girl came tumbling down the side of the hill. I didn't hesitate, I ran up the same dunes of the beach. A few seconds later Percy came running up next to me.

**Percy's POV**

I was relived when Annabeth said that she was just in deep thought, I wonder what she was thinking about. We heard the screamscream. Annabeth ran up the dunes of the beach, I followed after her. When we got up to the top of the hill I saw Hazel she was lasting next to the mystery girl who carried her down. Annabeth grabbed Hazel and started making her way down the hill on her way to the infirmary calling out to some Apollo campers in the volleyball court. I looked down at the girl in front of me. I picked her up and put her arm over my shoulder, her matted, dirt-filled ebony hair. It feel into her face,, shifting with every little movement I made. A few moment's later I was in the infirmary, I set the girl down on the make-shift bed. That's the first time I really got a good look at her. Her hair was the color of mine, ebony. Her clothes were pretty much shredded. Her jeans were dirt stained and ripped at the knees. She moved around about like she couldn't get comfortable. Suddenly her eyes popped open. Her eyes... They were a light sea-green... Like mine.

"Who are you." She asked.

**thank you for reading chapter two to more chapters to come, I need names for the mystery girl, there are no limits. Please also come up with her godly parent it doesn't matter if it's a minor or major god/goddess.I have a few ideas but I'm open-minded so please give any suggestions. And don't forget to review.**


	3. Coincidence?

**sorry I haven't updayted in awhile I was with my mom. There will be one or two new chapters later. I wanted to thank everyone you suggested a name, sadly it was only one person so please more suggestions, I have a few ideas in mind. If I end up using mine, I might use yours as another character so please send in names and godly parent so anyway here's chapter three.**

Mystery girl POV

I had dreams, dreams I wish I could forget. I remember being at home, when a lady came through the door, she wore a skinny white dress, her hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black. "Come with me." She stated, I refused to go. She grabbed me by the arm. I struggled to get free, when a girl came running in, holding a calverly sword in her hand. "Let her go," she said. The women laughed. "Like I would listen to a mere child, run Half-Blood and live, well, while you still can." She laughed that sinister laugh. The young girl tan at her yelling something I could her, but not understand. Then it ended. I woke up, a strange boy was looking down at me, his eyes were painful to look at, but the color. They were a brilliant green, brighter than any I've ever seen, well, except for mine. His hair was ebony black, swept to the side, tangleand sticking up in various places. "Who are you?" Was the only thing I could manage. He stumbled backward.

**Percy POV**

_Oh my gods, _I thought. The girl, the mystery girl, looked just like me. The shape of her face, her eyes her hair. _No, its just a coincidence,_ I tried to tell myself. But I couldn't stop thinking of the words Poseidon had told me at my apartment two years ago, 'maybe I send you some new brothers and sisters next summer.' The words he said must've been a warning. Or did he not know about her? _Stop, this_ was all just a coincidence, that's what I was thinking before I saw what was hovering above her head, something that would change my life forever. A bright blue trident was floating her head.

**Hazel POV**

I thought about the last few days in my head, _I rescued a strange Half-Blood, battled a monster that I killed only two weeks before, then I got bonked on the head and passed out, yep, that was pretty much it. _I sat up in my bed and groaned. I put my hand to the back of my head, there was a medical patch there, my hair was stained with blood. I twisted my legs around the best when I was suddenly tackled.

**Thats it for now, I promise to update you soon, remember to review, please also give me suggestions for names and godly parents and remember nothing is off limits.**


	4. Caught

**Sorry for leaving everybody on a cliff. I really need more suggestions for names, I'm also making other characters so please suggest girl or boy, either is fine. But anyways, here's chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

I xoudnt believe what I was seeing. I couldn't handle it. So like a mature human being, I fled. I dashed out of the infirmary. I grabbed a drachma from the bird-bath like spring, I threw the drachma into the mist. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." The drachma vanished. "Show me Poseidon, God of the Sea." The mist shimered, a young man, mayube in his thirties showed up. His back was turned, talking to a merman, looking over blueprints. "Dad!" I yelled. Poseidon turned around. "Percy, so good to see you, my son," he said. He must of saw the look in my eye. "Percy, is something wrong," he asked. I nodded. "You have know idea."

**Mystery girl POV**

I just woke up, a boy was staring down at me then he fled. I looked around the infirmary. A girl was standing there. Her hair was in blonde curls, she was wearing a orange T-shirt and shorts. She spoke, "Go get Chiron, now." A kid next to her walked out of the door and ran to a big blue farm house. The girl with the blonde curls sat next to my bed. "Hi, I'm, uh, Annabeth, who are you?" I was about to answer, when something accured to me, I couldn't remember my name. "I don't know," I said. The girl, named Annabeth, furrowed brow. "Do you remember anything?" She asked me. I shook my head, I did remember some things but if I told them, they'd probably think I was crazy and send me to an insane Asylum. Annabeth spoke to a guy behind her, "Will I need you to get some Ambrosia and nectar rto heal up the rest of her wounds. Then we'll get to the bottom of this." The guy, Will, kept staring at me, his hair was a dirty blonde and he was muscular, he was holding a package in his hands, inside was what looked like little brownie squares. He still had his eyes flued to me. "Will!" Annabeth yelled. "Uh, yeah, here you go." He walked over and handed me the package. I tried to sit up, but it hurt to much and I laid back down. Will s!iled a little. "Here, let me help." He came over and put his hand on my bacl , a warm sensation went through my body, somehow his hand there felt right. For a moment we just stayed like that.

**Will's POV**

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Sure, her hair was matted with dirt and her clothes were shreds, bit dang, she was beautiful, her bright green eyes and silky black hair. I stood frozen. "Will!" Annabeth yelled, it snapped me out of my thoughts. "IH, yeah, here you go." I handed her the bag. She tried to sit up, but sat back down. It obviously hurt her to sit up, a small smile crept across my face, I knew what I had to do. I walked over to her, put my hand behind her back. I felt her tense up, but then relax. My hand felt perfect there. My eyes met hers and we stayed for a moment, Annabeth had left, so we were the only two people in the imfirmary. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Nothing felt more right than what I was about to do, I leaned in, she followed me, she leaned in to. Our lips touched, and its felt perfect, like this was meant to happen when all of a sudden we heard. "What are you two doing?"

**Another Cliffy, so what did you guys think of the mystery girl and Will? Total surprise I know, hey, that's just how it is.**


	5. Why?

**Hay everybody after this chapter I may not be able to update for awhile, I'll be without WiFi for about a week so I'll try to get maybe one more chapter after this one. So here's chapter chapter 5.**

**Leos POV**

All of a sudden we were falling out of the sky. Festus sit down out of nowhere, he had been doing this for over a week. "Get him steady,"Calypso yelled over the wind. I gritted my teeth, calypso been saying that for five minutes. " can you give me a minute? " I fiddled with the wires, trying to get them straight, they had gotten twisted again. Festus roared to life. "There." I rubbed my hands on my pants. Calypso let out a sign off relief. This was the third time that week that it happened. What the heck was going on? He never did this before.

**Mystery girl POV**

I sat there losing him for one second when we heard. "What are you two doing?" Will pulled away and stupid up quickly. "Chiron, I... We." Chiron held his hand up. "No excuses, what is wrong with you, you've never done this before." I stopped breathing for a moment. I was the only girl who he had kissed. My face reded, so did Will's. He laughed nervously. Chiron pointed a finger at Will, then me. "Both of you come."

**Percy's POV**

"you have no idea. " I growled at Poseidon. My father gave a distressed look. "Well, what is it." Percy said the only thing he could think of. "My sister." Poseidon stupid, stocked by the words I had said. His eyes softened. "Percy, I was going to tell you, but I knew you would go look for her, two children of Poseidon outside the barrier of camp would be like telling a monster there is a demigod next to him, your smell would be twice as strong." Percy considered this but didn't lower his gaze. "You should have told me." Poseidon looked at him. "I wanted to I truly did, but it was forbidden. If I told, things could've been different." "How," I said. "Because..." The image disappeared.


End file.
